


Is It Hot In Here, Or Is It Just Me?

by holychanbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, the plot is meh because i kinda focused on the smut dont kick my ass pls, uhhh my knee and thigh fetish are incorporated here lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holychanbaek/pseuds/holychanbaek
Summary: Baekhyun comes home with a weird outfit from a commercial shoot. Will things end with a... nyam?





	Is It Hot In Here, Or Is It Just Me?

**Author's Note:**

> UHHH ok this is my first exo oneshot also i rarely ever write smut so this was pretty difficult for me hkjdhksj i appreciate honest feedback and constructive criticism but go easy on me ok :(((( big thanks to andie and ori for being the absolute best beta readers you guys rock <3 i hope you guys enjoy!!!

“You’re home early,” you call out as Baekhyun steps into the living room. You were rereading your favorite book when he got home from a commercial shoot. Your eyes are glued to the book and you don’t look up or even flinch when Baekhyun kisses the top of your head and squeezes your shoulders lightly.

“Did you want me to come home late?” he asks, and you don’t even have to look at him to know he was pouting.

“Of course not, baby. It’s just that I'm so used to you coming home pretty late, and it’s only six o'clock—“ You look up at Baekhyun and you notice the strange outfit he’s got on. “Uh, what the hell are you wearing?” you ask, trying to hold back a laugh.

“You don’t like it? I asked the stylists if I can borrow the outfit from today’s shoot. I thought it looked cool,” he says, looking slightly defeated.

“I think you look like a detective from the 60’s,” you say, chuckling. You gesture for him to come closer so you can look at his getup a little better.

“This is from the 50’s, actually,” he corrects. “Except for the hat. I think it’s from the 20’s.” You smile fondly at him, amused at how invested he clearly is.

“It’s cute. You’re cute,” you say. He tries to hide the cheeky grin forming on his face and the pinkish flush spreading on his face and reaching his ears, but he fails miserably. He doesn’t say it, but he likes being showered with compliments about how cute he is. He would often respond with things like, _“I’m a man, not a kid! I'm not supposed to be cute!”_ but he secretly loves being called cute and cooed at, no matter how hard he tries to deny it. He plops down on the couch beside you and bumps his shoulder with yours.

“Stop it, I’m not a little kid,” he teases. You instinctively lean in closer to him, his scent and warmth drawing you closer without you even thinking about it. You find your head resting on his shoulder before he could even settle down properly on the couch. He reaches for your hand almost as instantly, and starts rubbing circles with his thumb as soon as your fingers intertwine. You look up at him and see him staring at your hands with a small smile on his face.

“You’re in an awfully good mood today. Not too tired?” you ask.

“Nope. I’m pretty excited that we wrapped up early. I get to spend more time with you,” he replies. You smile widely at that. Baekhyun’s right, he rarely has any free time, and when he does, he spends almost all of it with you. Sometimes, you grab dinner at your favorite sushi place, or play games at the old arcade where you had your first date. Most times, though, you just lounge around and snuggle at home, have breakfast in bed, and watch reruns of your favorite TV shows.

“What kind of commercial did you guys film again? I forgot. I think I was already half asleep when you told me last night.”

“It’s an ad for Lotte Duty Free. It was pretty stupid, actually. We had to say the word ‘nyam’ a bunch of times. We looked like idiots,” he laughs, “Chanyeol, Jongin, and Sehun, especially. They literally didn’t say anything other than ‘nyam’. I laughed so hard when they filmed their part. I’m surprised Sehun didn’t ruin every single take with his ugly ass laugh.”

“I don’t understand anything you’re saying, but it sounds fun. When is the commercial coming out?”  

“It comes out next month, I think. I’m excited to see how the finished product turns out. I think the fans will really like it,” he responds, a smile forming on his face once again. Baekhyun looks really good like this; he likes keeping you updated on his group’s activities. You can see in his eyes that he’s really passionate and he absolutely loves what he does, no matter how tiring and stressful it can get sometimes. And you can tell how much he adores their fans. Every time he brings up anything that involves the fans, he’s got this look of love and admiration that you don’t normally see in other celebrities. Sometimes, you even wonder if you should be a little jealous, because you’re his _girlfriend_ , and people think that the “heart eyes” are usually reserved for romantic partners, but of course you understand. You are a fan of them too, after all.

Your attention shifts back to his weird 50’s _(“and 20’s, because of the hat!”)_ inspired outfit, and the fact that he’s still fully clothed. “Aren’t you getting hot? The heater’s on, and you look like you’re wearing a shit ton of layers,” you say, pulling back to inspect the many items of clothing he’s got on.

He gets up and spreads his arms. “I don’t know, I just like it a lot,” he says as he does a slow turn to show you the whole ensemble. “I feel like I’ve gone back in time or something. It’s so cool.”

You chuckle at how fascinated he is by his own appearance. “It really is,” you agree, “but I think you’re gonna start sweating in a little bit if you don’t at least take this… coat off. C’mere.”

He sits back down and you help him shrug the _(unexpectedly heavy)_ coat off. “It’s called a trench coat, and it’s Dior, thank you very much,” he quips. You let out a loud, surprised laugh.

“So you really studied what it’s called, huh?” You’re amused at how he suddenly knows the names of the clothes he wears.

“You bet. I asked the stylist _noonas_ what all of this is called, that’s how much I love it. It reminds me of one of the outfits I wore in the ‘Hey Mama’ music video.”

You pause to think for a second, trying to remember. “Oh, yeah, it does look kinda similar,” you respond. “If the fans find out about your newfound knowledge, they’re gonna call you the king of fashion again,” you joke. The fans, the ones on Twitter, especially, are actually really funny and creative. Extremely dedicated, too. They make the most entertaining fan art, fan fiction, even Twitter threads talking about their theories about the group’s music and music videos. Baekhyun likes to spend a lot of time silently lurking on social media. If he’s not talking with the other guys in their group chat, he’s most likely giggling at the fans’ tweets, which range from sweet and innocent to… well… let’s just say you wouldn’t want to get caught tweeting that by your boss.

Baekhyun laughs at the title fondly given to him by his fans. “Ugh, I'm such a fashion icon,” he mimics, imitating the way his followers tweet about him.

“Watch someone write smut about that exact outfit when the commercial comes out,” you say, “I can already imagine their reaction when they see you looking _that_ sexy.”

Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows a little bit. “So you think I'm sexy in this outfit, huh? I thought you said it was just cute.”

“Shut up.” You hit his shoulder playfully. You take a brief pause and purse your lips. “Maybe I find it both cute _and_ sexy. What about it?”

“That’s a little fucked up,” he chuckles. He has always associated the word “cute” with babies, children, and small animals. Every time you called him cute, he would always think you’re comparing him to a cute puppy. It was kind of infuriating at times but still endearing.

“You know I don’t mean “cute” as in you look like a fucking corgi in that trench coat,” you retort. “You just look really warm and cozy, is all.”

“Okay, okay, I admit defeat,” Baekhyun laughs, “but only because your ears were getting red. Just admit it, I'm sexy as shit.” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively once more with a smirk on his face.

You scoff and then laugh boisterously. “Cocky ass motherfucker.” The words come out of your mouth the way you wanted, but deep inside you agreed with him. He _does_ look really good in that outfit. It’s got a different vibe from anything he’s ever worn. You like it a lot. Maybe it makes you feel things, but of course, you wouldn’t dare say that out loud. You would never let Baekhyun win that easily.

He notices the slight panic in your eyes, and the warmth spreading across your face, because his smirk widens. “You’re blushing really hard, baby,” he quips, clearly enjoying seeing you get flustered at the sight of him. _And he’s not even naked, fucking hell, Byun Baekhyun._

Your hands automatically flock to your cheeks, and the heat emanating from your face embarrasses you even more. “Holy shit,” you whisper. You start laughing in slight disbelief, slight amusement. You can’t keep up this internal battle much longer, you think. You’re losing; you’re starting to give in to the heavy feeling that seems to be unravelling inside you. “What the fuck have you done to me, Baekhyun?”

“I have no idea. I guess my mere existence turns you on, no matter how hard you try to deny it,” he shrugs. He’s right. He just has to stand there, and a complicated cocktail of emotions would hit you like a tidal wave. Love, warmth, and fondness in one half of the glass, and the other half filled with pure unadulterated lust. He just has this effect on you. You can’t explain it, yet you never once thought to question it because it’s _Baekhyun_. And somehow, it just works.

You decide that you’ll give in tonight and make the first move because you can’t take it any longer. “You’re so conceited, it hurts,” you joke as you roll your eyes, and then you pull on his necktie to bring his face closer to yours. Painfully close. You pause for a quick second, pondering at the last minute if you should make the first move, but before you could even make a decision, he closes the gap between your lips. The kiss is quick and sweet. Much like the first ever kiss you shared: chaste, innocent, uncomplicated. He pulls away just as swiftly as he leaned in. He pulls further back and caresses both your cheeks with his soft, warm hands.

“I’ve missed this. I’ve missed you,” he whispers, and you can tell in his eyes that he really means it. With his packed schedule, you two barely have time for each other, which makes moments like this all the more special and intimate. Out of nowhere, tears start to form in the outer corner of his eyes, and you slip into a slight panic.

“Baekhyun, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

He shakes his head frantically and lets out a shaky laugh. “I’m sorry. It’s just that… I don’t know. _Fuck_. I just really missed you.”

You smile as you dab the tears away from his eyes. “Me too, baby. Now let me kiss you so you can stop crying like a baby,” you say. He laughs, his eyes almost disappear and his voice sounds heavenly and he’s so _goddamn beautiful_ that you just have to wonder what kind of good you’ve done to deserve him, and you make it your lifelong mission to always make him laugh like this, to always kiss the stress and pain away, to always make him feel loved and appreciated in every single way. When you kiss again, you’re thankful that his eyes are closed, because now it’s your turn to tear up.

Eventually, the kiss deepens, and Baekhyun nips at your top lip. You open your mouth a little more to give him the green light, then you feel his tongue brush against yours for the first time in what feels like fucking forever. You moan a little at the contact, and you feel him smile into the kiss. You don’t say anything, you just hit his arm playfully, and then your hands make their way to the back of Baekhyun’s head. You run your fingers through his hair, then tug lightly, and Baekhyun gasps softly at that. You hum, and pull away cheekily.

“You said you asked the stylists what all of your clothes are called, right? What’s this called, then?” you touch the hem of the cap he’s wearing.

Baekhyun stutters, obviously still a little light-headed because of the kiss. “Uh… I think it’s called a newsboy cap. Or a flat cap. Something like that.” You smile at him and take a mental snapshot of how he looks at this very moment.

“Okay,” you reply, “Can I take it off?” He nods rather quickly, which makes you smile wider. You pull off the cap and set it down on the coffee table. Then you turn to him and, to his surprise, you move off the couch to straddle his lap. His jaw drops a little.

“Is this okay?” you ask. His hands move to your hips, caressing ever so lightly like he’s afraid he might break you if he’s not careful enough. He nods.

“It’s perfect. You’re perfect,” he says, eyes wide and glassy. You dip your head down to kiss him again, and you let your hands wander to his torso, splaying your hands across the expanse of his smooth chest. Your hands run up and down his arms, then cup his face delicately, and then you let your fingertips graze his nape, with your thumbs hovering over the sides of his neck. At that, he lets out a frantic combination of a whimper and groan. You know that it’s his sweet spot; you always use it to your advantage, and he always lets you do so.

You pull away to chuckle at the sound that just escaped his mouth, “You alright there, buddy?”

“Fuck you,” he says, breathless and dizzy, and so _painfully turned on_.

Your hands find their way to Baekhyun’s blazer. You tug at the smooth fabric to pull his face closer, so close that your eyes almost cross, and you whisper, “I have a confession to make.” He hums, asking you to continue. “These clothes make you look…” you move your face so that your mouth is against his ear, “ _so… fucking… hot_.” Baekhyun throws his head back and closes his eyes as he lets out a shaky sigh.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he says, unable to say anything else with your hot breath against him, as if his thoughts have been clouded by the sound of you humming sweetly and sensually right in his ear. Then you take his earlobe in your mouth and suck lightly. He curses under his breath. You graze your tongue at the shell of his ear. He shudders. You loosen his necktie until you can take it off.

“I think you’d look so much hotter without anything on, though, don’t you think?” you ask, your voice deepening slightly. You’re barely whispering now, almost as if someone else would hear your intimate words if you spoke any louder even if there wasn’t anyone else in the house but you two.

Baekhyun gulps and nods. “I think so, too,” he replies, voice getting gruff with lust. He moves to stand up and take off his clothes, but you push yourself down and grind on the growing bulge under his tight slacks. He moans rather loudly, and you feel satisfied.

“Stay still, baby. Let me take care of it, okay?” you say as you unbutton his vest.

“’Kay,” he breathes. He looks so good like this, so pliant and eager and at the mercy of your fingertips. He looks properly wrecked already, and you haven’t even taken off your clothes. The way he’s coming undone under you makes you all the more motivated to please him, make him _moan_ and _pant_ and _whimper_ and ask for more, more, _more, baby, please, fuck,_ until he gives in to the pleasure. You start undoing the buttons on his white dress shirt, and you move so that your mouth is now on his neck. You lick and nip at the soft skin there, all while your fingers are skilfully unbuttoning his shirt without you having to look.

“Is this okay, baby?” you whisper against his skin, and he shudders once again. He chuckles at his body’s involuntary response.

He asks in disbelief, “How are you always so fucking good at this?”

You laugh breathily against his neck. “I have no idea. I guess my mere existence turns you on, no matter how hard you try to deny it,” you mock, repeating his words from earlier.

He laughs back at your clever response. “You’re right, though,” he says. “You turn me on so much. Sometimes I have to jack off in the office bathroom when I think about you and the things we’ve done. Remember that one time while we were watching American Hustle?”

You grind against his hard-on in response. That was one of the first few times you’ve had sex. You were only supposed to watch a movie in your bedroom, but you ended up 69-ing halfway through it. It was amazing, how quickly you both figured out what made the other one tick, how easily you both discovered each other’s secret sweet spots, how in sync you both were, how uncomplicated everything was because it all seemed to work out perfectly. Each time you make love is always better than the last, for some reason you both can’t explain.

You move back to his lips to engage in a deep, passionate kiss as you take off his dress shirt completely. You breathe in his scent; he smells like fabric softener and the Giorgio Armani perfume you got him for his birthday two years ago. Baekhyun wears it very rarely like he wants to treasure every last drop of it because it’s from you. It seems like he knew today would be special for some reason, so he wore it for you.

“You smell good,” you hum against his cheek.

“Thanks,” he breathes, “but if you can stop talking and start riding me, that would be great.”

You laugh at the desperation in his tone. “Nah, I don’t think so,” you say, “I wanna have a bit of fun first.” You take his lower lip in your mouth and start sucking and nipping lightly as you undo his belt. He gasps.

“God _damn it_ , Baekhyun, you’re so fucking hot, I can already feel myself getting wet,” you say. You move off his lap to kneel on the floor and he lifts his hips so you can take off his pants easier. You look up at him and appreciate the view.

“You’re almost naked now, but why are you all red and sweaty? Should I turn the heater down?” you tease.

“Oh my god, fuck off,” he laughs. You touch his inner thigh and he inhales sharply. Your fingers hover over the waistband of his boxers. He looks down at you in lustful anticipation.

“Can I take this off?” you ask.

He nods before you can even finish your question. You smile and decide not to tease him about his eagerness this time, but you will definitely keep that mental image. You take off his boxers, and just like that, Baekhyun is finally completely naked in front of you. You take your time looking at him, the entirety of his nakedness, from his glassy eyes growing heavier and heavier with lust, to his plump lips looking even more red and swollen from your biting and sucking, to his chest flushed pink, to his perfectly sculpted and toned torso, to the light sprinkling of thin hairs below his navel, leading to his _painfully erect_ penis. You lick your lips at the sight.

The thought of Baekhyun’s cock inside you gives you a warm feeling at the pit of your stomach; he looks so ready for you to pleasure him, whether that’s with your mouth or your hand or your pussy. You feel your heart pounding in your chest as you take in the sight of him like this: dazed, breathless, hungry for you. You stand up and take off your panties slowly, all the while maintaining eye contact with Baekhyun. There’s a palpable tension in your gaze, searing with passion.

“Don’t take the shirt off,” he murmurs. You move to sit back down, and as he thinks you’re finally going to ride him, you sit on his right thigh. You obviously had other plans.

“What the fuck,” he rasps. You smile at him and bite your lower lip.

“I wanna show you how wet you make me,” you say and grind against his thigh. “Can you feel it? You don’t even have to touch me.” He grunts and rakes his nails across the skin on your ass and grips you harshly. He’s a groaning, shuddering mess under you, and you love every second of it.

You continue pleasuring yourself with his thigh, occasionally moving to his knee so you can feel the bony ridges rub against your clit. You quake and moan as he watches you, his gaze so hot you can almost feel it burning through your skin.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking wet,” he huffs, “Come here. I can’t take this anymore. I won’t let you come on my fucking thigh.” You throw your head back in laughter as his grip on your ass tightens. He lifts you up without much effort. You’re properly straddling his lap now, and you move to nibble on his ear as he sucks harshly on the skin on your neck. At the rate he’s going, you’re sure it’s going to leave a mark that won’t go away anytime soon, but you don’t care because it feels so good.

You kiss him again, and suck on his tongue hungrily, with purpose. He growls into the kiss, almost as if to say he’s getting impatient. You give in and hold his erection and line it up to your wet slit. He shuts his eyes tightly as you lazily rub the tip on your clit. You bite back a moan. He’s already leaking and you feel his pre-come lubricating you even more. You shakily push the tip of his cock in and you both jerk. You grasp Baekhyun’s chin and tilt it up so he would look into your eyes as you finally sink down on his hot and throbbing member. He moans loudly, and you try to keep your composure despite Baekhyun looking like he’s already close. You hold still for a moment to try and adjust to his girth.

“You’re so fucking tight, baby,” he mewls. You grip onto his shoulders for purchase before you start to move. You roll your hips slowly, slowly, so _painfully slowly_ , until Baekhyun is begging, “Please, stop teasing,” he whispers, hands shaking as he reaches for your breasts from under your shirt. He cups them gently, thumbs grazing on your nipples, but he involuntarily squeezes when you start moving faster. He digs his fingernails in your sensitive skin as you thrust and grind on his cock.

The air is thick; the room is quiet save for the slapping of skin against skin. You keen and trace the outline of Baekhyun’s lips with the tip of your tongue. He hums lowly at that and takes your tongue in his mouth to lightly suck and bite. He takes his hands off your breasts and cups your jaw. He puts both his thumbs in your mouth and you sloppily suck on them, your eyes shutting tight and brows furrowing in concentration as you try not to come at how good his cock is hitting your g-spot with each time you crash down on him.

“A-ah…” Baekhyun cries out when he feels your walls clench against him. He pulls his thumbs out of your mouth and puts them back on your nipples.

“Baekhyun,” you moan, as he wets your sensitive buds with your own saliva. He’s a sweaty, panting mess under you, and you’re just as turned on as he is. You can tell he’s close when he presses his forehead to yours and starts muttering a litany of curse words against your lips.

“Oh fuck, oh Jesus, _fuck_ , yes, just like that, _fucking_ _Christ_ ,” he sputters. Your lips are just barely touching and you’re breathing each other’s air as you pick up the pace. He hears your sharp gasps and he takes that as his cue to lick his thumb and press it against your clit.

“ _Fuck_ , Baekhyun,” you groan as you grab his nape and pull on his hair, “yes, _yes_ , yes, _please_ , don’t fucking stop.” Not needing to be told twice, he starts to rub circles on your throbbing nub, and you feel yourself getting closer and closer to climax.

“Baby,” he breathes, “I love you.”

His words push you over the edge. You lose your rhythm as everything cuts to white noise during your orgasm. He doesn’t stop stimulating your clit; he keeps rubbing and swirling as your thoughts dissolve into pleasure. You throw your head back as you breathe heavily and moan his name. As your vision fades to black, Baekhyun feels your walls clench around his cock once more, engulfed in wet heat, and his climax follows soon after, leaving him grunting and heaving against your shoulder.

You both slowly come down from the immense wave of pleasure after a few moments, and you feel the rise and fall of Baekhyun’s chest against your palms as your caress his warm skin veiled with a thin layer of sweat. He presses a sweet kiss on your lips and flashes a lopsided smile at you, eyelids heavy. You lean on his chest and rest your head in the crook of his shoulder. You stay like this for a while, both satiated and content and so, so, happy to be in each other’s presence. He hums a sweet melody as he runs his fingers through your hair, and you smile and bask in the afterglow. He breaks the silence after a few minutes, and of course he just has to tease you right after making love, because he’s Baekhyun.

“I knew you’d like this outfit,” he jokes. You slap his arm playfully again as you let out a breathy laugh against his skin.

“Shut up.”


End file.
